


if you're not flying the plane and i'm not flying the plane, then who is

by ddoie



Category: AOMG, Simon Dominic (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (very briefly referenced), Age Difference, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, kiseok has his shit together, kiseok makes everything better, yoongi just takes a lil longer to get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoie/pseuds/ddoie
Summary: the plane is a metaphor(for everything yoongi can't put into words)





	if you're not flying the plane and i'm not flying the plane, then who is

**Author's Note:**

> my signature style: interrupting heated moments with soft relationship talks

 

kiseok’s hand is firm against the back of yoongi’s neck when he pulls yoongi down on top of him. the older man does nothing more than look up at yoongi, perched on his lap, for awhile. his eyes are dark as they travel over yoongi’s blown pupils and his flushed cheeks. he leans up to press a chaste kiss against yoongi’s lips. there’s a gentleness, almost a reverence, in his gaze when he pulls back. kiseok’s thumb smoothes over the soft skin of yoongi’s jaw and yoongi presses his face into kiseok’s hand.

“as much as i love fucking you senseless,” kiseok starts conversationally. “i think i want to try something different tonight.” at this, yoongi hums. he curls over kiseok’s body and nips along the older man’s jawline. his bites aren’t enough to hurt but he still licks over the marks with his tongue. he laughs at kiseok’s soft sigh.

“yeah?” he murmurs. “but what could be better than you pounding me into the bed, making me beg?” he swivels his hips against the bulge in kiseok’s jeans. “what could be better than your cock stretching me open, fucking me until i cry?” he yelps when he feels a sharp flare of pain on his side. kiseok’s hand retreats after he’s pinched yoongi and yoongi glares.

“holy shit.” kiseok looks likes he’s trying to stifle a laugh. “please never try to talk like that ever again. ever.” he adds the last bit after yoongi shoots him an incredulous look. a beat of silence passes and yoongi reddens. he tilts his head down to avoid kiseok’s eyes and stubbornly ignores the stinging behind his eyes.

“hey now,” kiseok murmurs. he runs his hands down yoongi’s arms as if he can see something dim in the younger’s eyes. “it’s okay, baby. i liked it, i didn’t mean it like that. i just want tonight to be different, remember?” he lifts yoongi’s head and runs his thumb along the tight seam of the man’s lips until he parts them. yoongi’s lips are swollen and red from being bitten so hard and kiseok tries to soothe the hurt away with gentle strokes.

“you don’t want to fuck me.” there’s a quiet vulnerability to yoongi’s voice. “if that’s what you’re trying to say, then just say it. i can leave if you want me to.” he’s trying to get off of kiseok’s lap, one foot already planted on the ground, when kiseok closes his hands around his wrists. the older man tugs him closer until their foreheads are almost touching.

“no, i never said i didn’t want you, yoongi. don’t assume things.” his voice isn’t any sharper than before, but it makes yoongi pause. his legs, tense and ready to walk away, fall around the sides of kiseok’s thighs.

yoongi vaguely realizes in the back of his mind that this is one of the things he likes best about kiseok. in the year and a half that yoongi’s known him, he’s never once raised his voice at yoongi. even when they argued and kiseok’s words were a little more biting than usual, he kept his distance and walked off before things got too heated. kiseok’s hand tugging at his hair brings yoongi back to reality.

“look at me, babe.” he smiles when yoongi meets his eyes. “i never said i didn’t want you, because i do. i’m gonna fuck you and i’m gonna make you cry. i’ll do all that and more later.” a shiver runs down yoongi’s spine at kiseok’s words. “that isn’t all i want to do, though.”

“what else could there be?” yoongi blurts. there's a sad tilt to kiseok’s lips and yoongi hates it. hates that he can see the pity in the other man’s eyes. he isn't some charity case, if the man wants him to leave then he should just tell yoongi. yoongi isn't a child anymore, he doesn't need to be coddled--

“i think you’ve spent a little too much time in here,” kiseoks says, tapping yoongi's temple. “and that you need to be here a little more.” he tightens his grip on yoongi's wrists.

“on your dick?” yoongi asks hopefully. kiseok laughs, not unkindly.

“you little addict,” he teases fondly. “no, baby. here, with me. doing things that don't involve sex all the time.”

“isn't that why i’m here? you get a pretty idol to fuck and i get a cock in my ass for a few hours.” yoongi feels like shrinking back when kiseok sighs, his frustration palpable.

“jesus christ, you've got a mouth on you,” kiseok mutters under his breath before leaning back.

“i’m going to be completely honest with you and you're gonna hear me out.” kiseok says clearly, never once breaking eye contact with yoongi.

yoongi nods. he feels vulnerable in kiseok’s lap, but he doesn't want to leave. he likes the warmth.

“i like you,” kiseok states. yoongi opens his mouth and then closes it when kiseok gives him a long look. “i like spending time with you, and even though most of that time involves sex, i like the times without it just as much. i like taking you out to lunch and making sure you don't forget to eat. i like holing up in the studio with you and pulling all-nighters together. i like it when you text me because you're ‘just feeling bored.”

“hey,” kiseok says, bumping yoongi's chin up. yoongi raises his head and hesitantly glances at kiseok. his stomach flutters when the man smiles, teeth and all.

“what i’m saying is that i wanna be your boyfriend, yoongi. or partner, whatever the kids are calling it these days.” he says with a small grin, voice strong and clear.

yoongi likes how kiseok sounds a little proud. like he isn't ashamed of yoongi. god, he hadn’t even realized how much he hated keeping the older man a secret. yoongi had always kept his romantic preferences vague only because he knew how bad it could be if he was completely honest. but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if his friends knew. just the close ones, of course, but still. he had a small list of people he could trust and kiseok was very close to the top of it.

“so,” yoongi says, shifting on kiseok’s lap. he feels warmth bloom inside his chest when the man’s hands automatically slide down to his waist to steady him.

“does this mean we can do actual couple stuff now? like, go on dates and hold hands and, uh, that stuff?” yoongi cringes at the awkwardness in his own voice but all kiseok does is smile. it's a slow smile, where the corners of his lips stretch up and the lines by his eyes crinkle.

“that stuff? holding hands and matching clothes? is min yoongi, the toughest rapper around, actually soft?” kiseok teases. yoongi feels heat rush to his cheeks and ducks his head down. kiseok follows him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“of course, baby. we can do anything you want.” kiseok murmurs. yoongi tentatively nuzzles his nose against kiseok and laughs when the man does it back. “butterfly kisses,” yoongi whispers. kiseok nods.

they stay pressed close to each other until kiseok eventually dozes off in the late afternoon’s dim light.

(yoongi likes how kiseok had told him to stay right before his eyes had drifted shut.

he’s still there when kiseok wakes up, hours later.)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kiseok is the one flying the plane btw lol did u get the metaphor 
> 
> p.s. i set the chapter for seven bc that's what i have planned rn it could change !! also, the rating is for later chapters ;)


End file.
